gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Parax./Wooha
ParSith Boy, has it been one hell of a ride. This wiki's been going for, what… almost 5 years now? We've been through thick and thin, and when many thought this wiki's story was coming to a close, we proved them wrong and continued to push on long after hope seemed to be lost. I remember Skull showing me this place in 2011 and instantly feeling a desire to stick around—my original purpose was to just write articles and argue with Step (lel). I remember being promoted four years ago on this very day, and I have served faithfully ever since. But alas, all things must come to an end—relax, I don't mean the place, we're too stubborn to die. I mean my time as an administrator on the POTCO Players Wiki/POTC Fanon Wiki/Gamers Fanon Wiki/whatever we end up being known as in the future. Let's face it, 4 years of being an admin here is a pretty long time; you're either demoted or quit after a year or two. I had intended to resign 2 years ago, but the sudden rise in wiki politics convinced me to stay until they died down. My purpose has ended, and I am no longer needed. I never even planned on becoming President in the first place; I just wanted to enforce our rules for a bit and combat the drama that used to run rampant here. Some were more than happy to follow my lead, and others… not so much. Either way, it's time for me to pass on the mantle. Not sure who's going to manage Gaming Song of the Month though, unless you people still want me to do it. If someone else wishes to do it, I shall have an admin move it to your blog and send you the playlist as it is thus far. Just for the record though, this isn't a "leaving the wiki" blog; I have no intention of quitting the wiki any time soon. Sure, my activity here will decrease, but I won't be leaving. I'll still be around to chat, and I still have plans for stories in the future. Gotta finish up Seluyk, after all, not to mention a potential MC story—I want to convert the simple biography of my character on MC Players into an article with dialogue and detail. Hell, I may even bring some game ideas to the wiki and write stories on them, too. Now, this paragraph is meant as a message to my Vice President and successor, G-man: I have heard that you don't exactly wish to be a long-term leader-ish figure here, though I'm certain you have the maturity and responsibility to do it (ignoring what the haters say. I've seen just how well you've done for years, and someone with the amount of patience and dedication you've shown—despite your weirdness and brief "demote me" joke—is definitely someone I'd think of as a good replacement). Still, if this is indeed true and you would rather not be President, you are free to find a willing replacement. By all means, hold a promotion vote for Mallace or Goldtimbers and switch roles with them if you so desire; it's entirely your choice. And of course, there's still the matter of a potential vacancy with me no longer on the staff team. Whether we need a new user to take up the spot is up to you people. If you don't think a new mod is needed, then don't promote one (understandable, because we're still quite small). If you do think a new mod is needed, then choose carefully and vote (equally understandable, because an admin just resigned-ah). Now, don't misinterpret this, but if I had to choose, I'd suggest either Squirto or Waglington; the former's been giving me a creepy vibe, but he means well and has experience as a mod. I've had my disagreements with the latter, but he, like Squirt, also means well and has the experience. Mind you, this doesn't have to be in the near future, but I do see one (or even both) of these two on the team some day. Well, that's about it, guys. I don't really have much else to say, nor do I plan on making a big deal about this; I did my job, and now it is time for a new generation to take the reigns. --